Kellindils tale
by Lena Silverwing
Summary: slash What if Kellindil never died, but was kept as a slave by the bounty hunter, Roddy. Full summary within,along with a full warning. Malepreg. and hints of torture other dark moment for Kellindil. Update: Story is being re vamped!
1. Chapter 1: Capture

Hey all, I finally have a writing program on my new computer and more chapters then I know what to do with. I even changed some things around in the first chapters and some of the characters that I am bring out in future chapters, so basically the story has been vamped a bit, but in a good way don't worry!!!

So lets get started and get the warnings and such out of the way and on to the good stuff!

***WARNING/// DANGER*** THIS STORY IS SLASH ( YAOI, BIT OF YURI DOWN THE ROAD TOO) IF YOU FIND THAT GROSS OR WRONG, I'M SORRY, YOU CAN SKIP PAST THOSE PARTS BUT YOU'LL MISS HALF THE STORY, SORRY! THERE WILL DARK THEMES IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, NON-CON AND TOURTE. ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE FERRETS OF DOOM OR USED TO MAKE SMORE'S(MMMM) I DO NOT OWN ARE MAKE PROFIT OFF ANY CHARACTERS EXPECT MY OWN. Ok I Think that covers everything, so on to the story Enjoy!

Description: Kellindil never died, but was kept as a pet and slave by the human Roddy McGristle, he escapes and finds himself in the arms of everyone's favorite drow.

Chapter 1: Captive.

Kellindil hit the ground with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs in a rush of air. His training and reflexes were to slow in getting his body back on his feet before the roughs hands of Roddy McGristle closed over his slender throat, making it next to impossible to take a breath. Pale hands flew into action without thought. One going to the bounty hunters hands that were slowly stealing his air and the other headed to the dagger in his belt.

Roddy applied more pressure, and smiled at the elf wickedly. His eyes like a cold mountain wind, no emotion, no remorse for his thoughts or actions and no mercy. This was just another obstacle in his way to the drow that had caused so many problems. The human never notice the elf's action till his smiled turned into a grimace as a small dagger was plunged into his arm.

Kellindil quickly slipped from Roddy's loosed grip and rolled away. He barely got a couple feet before he was taken to the ground once more under a very anger human.

Roddy gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled the weapon out with a low growl. The human lunged forward and tackled the ranger, forcing the struggling elf under his body. He flipped the dagger around in his hand and bore it down into Kellindil's shoulder. The human sneered at the pained scream his action caused and grabbed the wrists before the hands they were connected to could cause more damage. Ignoring the pained cry it caused, McGristle pinned the elfs wrists on either side of the rangers gold covered head.

Bright blue eyes widened in pain and growing fear. Panic and pain flooded Kellindils battle horned senses, making his actions clumsy and weak. He tried to kick the being on top of him, but the larger human simply moved between his legs, making it to difficult to gain freedom that way. Before he could think of other way to escape, Roddy had transfer both of his wrists to one huge hand and backhanded him across the cheek with the other.

Golden hair covered the side of Kellindils face, brushing against the split lip, causing the strands of hair to turn red from the blood. Fighting down a whimper of pain and to draw air into his abused lungs, Kellindil feebly tugged on his wrists again in hopes of freeing them.

Roddy looked thoughtfully down at the elf. 'Maybe I could find a use for him, he is a friend to that demon spawn,' McGristle thought. He smirked when he felt the elf start to struggle once again. "He must mean somethin' to ye, elf," he said aloud, causing the body below him to tense and glance up at him though a fall of red stained hair. "The drow, he must be special to ye. Just how many times did ya let the bastard get by us?" Roddy had moved his free hand to trace Kellindils reddened cheek. He chuckled when the elf turned away with a shiver. It was a tempting sight for the human. He had never really found men all that appealing , but one would have to a fool to deny the beauty in a elf, especially one that was pinned to the ground and helpless. With his blue eyes and slender body, it would to hard to keep the elf overpowered and quiet. The perfect bait to reeling a dark elf, and also a fine piece of ass for when the human got lonely.

Tephanis walked over to stand next to the pair, his wide green eyes bright. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the bounty hunter without startling the man in releasing his captive. "Keep-the-elf," he said. "I'll-get-strong-rope," he smiled before turned and running away, only to return a moment latter with a long rope form the elfs belongings. He happily handed the rope to the human while quickly explaining what he was and why he was helped the human. The excitement in the quickling voice caused a smile to briefly appear over Roddys weathered face.

Kellindil growled and jerked his lower body in attempt to throw the large human off him. "You will not get away with this. My people will look for me, and my death will, not be over looked. Drizzt will not be found by the likes of you, McGristle." Kellindils voice was tight and strained from the pain in his shoulder and cheek. His blue eyes were bright with rage and tear he refused to let fall.

Roddy backhanded him with a sneer, allowing the force of the blow to flip Kellindil onto his stomach. He quickly bound the elfs hand s behind his back harshly, causing a cry of pain to slip past the ranger lips. "Drizzt, as ye call him, will be mine. I'm going to kill and ye be the bait to bring him to…"

"No-need," Tephanis lied, cutting the human off quickly. "Drow-killed-by-worg. Dark-one-is-dead." The quickling had crossed paths with the drow three times now and had no desire to ever see the dark elf again. He had lost two masters to the black-skinned warrior and the pain in both his head and foot where enough for him. The human would be his new master and the sprite didn't want the man to leaving him alone again so soon after the winter wolfs death.

Kellindil gasped and glared at the small sprite, "You lie, evil little demon." A few tears escaped and ran down one dirt covered cheek. Could it be possible that while he was taking Roddy to Maldobar, Drizzt had been killed? No, it was a lie. Kellindil was sure of it, but it seemed that Roddy McGristle believed the quickling.

The mountain man grabbed the elf by the hair and tilted Kellindils head to side, allowing better access to the side of a pale and dirty face. "Then I won't be needing' ye after all," he whispered into the pointed ear. He leaned closer and licked the tip of the elven ear, causing the elf to flinch and squirm. "Maybe I can use ye for somethin' else," Roddy murmured against a pale cheek, his breath ghosting over the elfs lips. "You might even like it, elf," his was a soft growl as he leaned down further and licked at Kellindils blooding lip.

Kellindil tried to bite the degusting human, but failed. He was flipped back over on to his back and backhanded again for his resistance.

"We'll break that spirit o' yours," Roddy laughed, getting to his feet with a grunt. He moved to Kellindils belongings, and discarded what he deemed as useless and then bond everything else into a tight bundle. The human gave a nod, stood from his kneeling position and turned to watch as Kellindil struggled to rise to his feet without crying out in pain or falling back to the ground. Grinning, Roddy moved forward and took hold of the elfs arm with one hand and the dagger still in the others shoulder with the other

Red, hot pain shot though Kellindils body as the human pulled him to his feet, while jerking the dagger out at the same time. The elf screamed as pain raced down his arms, making his hands tingle unpleasantly. He was forced to lean against McGristle to keep from falling back to the ground in a trembling heap. Biting his already sore lip and trying to keep his bound limps from shaking, Kellindil was unprepared for Roddy to pull his head back by his hair, causing the whimper that had stayed at the back of his throat to finally escape.

The bounty hunter grinned, and lowered his head to the exposed flesh oh the elfs neck. He gave no warning as he sank his teeth into Kellindils neck drawing not only blood but a scream of pain as well.

The elven warrior struggled to escape the foul bounty hunter in any possible way he could, but weakened from pain and bindings on his wrists, he found himself unable to escape. He gave a choked scream of despair, trying fight back tears of pain and humiliation. He struggled weakly as Roddy left the bite mark, giving it a parting lick as he went. He was to dizzying to stop the human from tilting his head to the side and biting the other side of his neck. The only bliss that came of this second marking, came in the form of an overwhelming darkness that swelled up around the pain-filled elf and pulled him down into the cold embrace of unconscious.

End ch 1

Ok, the is certainly more in this one then the last chapter I posted for this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Review and lots of love!!*wink*


	2. Roddy

Hey guys!

Same as before. Nothing within this story is mine. Everything belongs to R.A. Salvatore!! I will add a person or two of my own later on.

Summary: Kellindil never died, but was held captive for six years. Needless to say he escapes and meets up with everyone's favorite drow, things happen.  
  
(A.Notes): First chapters will be a little dark. Torture, rape and bondage. Not for kids, but after the elf escapes, you'll all notice a change, a good change. One more thing, Review please!! Thanks!! ;)  
  
Chapter 2: Roddy McGristle

Roddy smiled and lifted the unconscious elf into his arms, like one would a small child. He set Kellindil down, next to the same tree the human himself had been bound to, away from the weapons and supplies. Tephanis appeared beside him with another length of rope in his small hands, just as the bounty hunter started to look for something to bind the elf.

The quickling felt like dancing around the camp in joy. The human had a pet, a very beautiful pet. The elf, if he lived long enough, would hold his new masters attention long enough for the slender sprite to move them far from the black elf. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would never have to meet that black demon again. Tephanis looked over to the human going through the elves gear and groaned. Maybe this was going to be alittle harded then the sprite had first thought.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Roddy, his dog and newly acquired elf and Tephanis had broke up Kellindils camp site. The supplies the human had no use for were left behind, buried. Weapons, food and the like were strapped to his dogs back. Kellindil was throw over the mountain mans shoulder, his hair a shining curtain of blood stained gold.

They traveled through the day and on into the night, stopping only when Kellindil awoke and called for aid. Roddy backhanded him and tied a gag around the elves mouth, gagging him. The human, ignoring the muffled cry and growl, pulled the bond and gagged elf back over his shoulder.

The sun shone in the eastern horizon, warming the land. They headed southwest, the sun at their backs.  
Tephanis scouted ahead every now and then when ordered to by Roddy. Kellindil, his hands bond behind his back and a length of rope around his neck, struggled to keep from falling to the ground. The rope at the elves wrists and neck cut into old wounds, causing them to bleed anew, and add new pain to old.

Roddy held the other end of the rope about Kellindils neck, pulling the wounded elf behind him. His yellow dog padded along side its master, packs strapped to its back. They traveled this way for two weeks, stopping only to rest and eat for short periods. They avoided villages when they came upon them.

Kellindil tried to escape during the first week. he ran toward the last village they had past. He tripped and fall over a rock pushed onto the path by Tephanis. It didn't take long for Roddy to catch up to them, just as Kellindil attempted to gain his feet without the use of this hands, as they were still bound behind him. The bounty hunter growled as his narrowed gaze fell upon the elf and grinned. "That was very bold," he whispered, and licked at the blood from his lip, where the elf had kicked him. He reached out a hand and gripped the elves arm, pulling the now struggling fighter up. Muffled curses and threats streamed from the gagged mouth, Roddy laughed. Kellindils cheeks were pink and his normally blue eyes were wide and dark, almost a black. Roddy growled again and backhanded the elf hard, forcing him into silence.

Kellindil hit the ground, and pain flared through his shoulder. He draw in a breath and screamed as the first of the blows fall, forcing sharp pain to flow though him from every kick and punch, forcing the wounded elf once again into a dreamless sleep.

The villages could no longer be avoided. Kellindil now needed a healer. As much as Roddy wished to kill the elf, Tephanis, not yet ready to lose the elf, had change the bounty hunters mind into keeping the elf a while longer. Roddy came upon a small village a few days later, and stopped at the village inn,named 'The Red Dragon'. Making up a story that Kellindil was a traveling companion, they had been attacked in the night, the elf had been captured and injured badly.

They had summoned a local healer, and Kellindils wounds were tended and healed to the best of the healers ability. Roddy payed both the innkeeper, for two nights and food, and the healer for the healing of Kellindil.

Through it all Kellindil slept, healing wounds the healer had been able to or knew nothing of. He knew nothing of the inn bed on which he rested in or of being carried into the village. He only knew of the wonderful blackness surrounded him.

Roddy had a maid bring his dinner to the room and ate in the room. He laid down next to Kellindil after locking the door. The old man that had tended to the elf had said to let Kellindil rest up and recover what strength he could before moving off again. Roddy smiled and pulled Kellindil into his arms. He had removed the bindings and gag before entering the village. The healer had stripped him of his tunic, leggings and boots, leaving Kellindil naked.

Soon, the human had a bond Kellindils wrists to the head of the bed and gaged him, just as he awoke. Golden hair spread over the pillow beautifully, and crystal clear tears welled up in the bright blue eyes of the elven warrior. Fear and pain swelled up in him and his muffled screams and whimpers were ignored. No being had ever touched him in this manner before. Kellindil had always wanted for 'his chosen' to be the one to take him for the first time, not a human and least of all this human.

(A.N: I have really toned down the rape. So it will be easier to get past this and on to the good parts)

The only merciful thing Roddy did was to prepare Kellindil for what was to come. He ignored the elves muffled pleas and cries, and took Kellindil in the most painful way possible despite of Roddys preparation. It wasn't long before Roddy finished with a grunt and slipped out, blood and semen clinging to him. The human laughed and gripped Kellindils chin and kissed him through the gag.

Kellindil screamed and tried to turn into a ball to escape the vile human touch. His body shaking with both pain and fear, Kellindil,for the first time in his long life, cried. Silent tears fall down his cheeks and soaked into the gag and pillow. Roddy just laughed quietly once move and curled behind the elf and fell into a light sleep. Letting his body rest, but more then ready to tighten his grip on the elf should Kellindil try draw attention to them.  
  
{Drizzt glares at Roddy and then looks up at the crowd and waves. Kellindil leans against Drizzt and points to the review bottom, and then takes the rest of Drizzt's cookie}  
  
Ok, Reviewers. Thank you )

Itsuki Tachibana: Thanks. blushes and smiles I welcome the flames, after all I'll need something to laugh that)

Dragonphyre: Thank you!:) I am getting there. Happy parts are getting there. I am throwing more of the story then I had planned into the chapters to get there. ;) Thanks again and..points to the weeping Drizzt and innocent Kellindil you may have a problem!!;) Have fun!!

Icingdeath: I will, and Thank you for the reveiw:)


	3. Six long years

Same as last time. I own NOTHING!! The warning is the same, this is SLASH!! Don't like, look some where else.  
  
Sorry for the late update. The first two chapters didn't go as smoothly as I had thought they would. Hopefully this chapter will be a bet easier now that I know what I am doing more clearly.  
  
Enjoy!!;)  
  
Chapter 3: Six long years  
  
Life with Roddy was anything but pleasant. Kellindil found that out after the first few months of sharing the bounty hunters company. The human raped the elf or whore him out whenever the gold ran low or he felt the elf needed punishment.

A few items, beside the supplies needed for travel and life on the road, where purchased one by one at different towns they came upon. A wagon, for Kellindil to both ride in and be hidden from the view of the townspeople, was the first item bought, and in the very same town the human had taken the elf for healing. The inside of the wagon was smooth and padded with fur. An iron bolt had been attached to the inside wall of the wagon. A mithral chain ran from the bolt to a mithril collar fastened around the slender neck of Kellindil. A cloth covered the top of the wood wagon, hiding the pale elf not only from the view of people and any help, but also from the sun. After many years and old plain gray robes, Roddy bought a short,  
satin-like robe for the elf. A pale midnight blue, and lined with wolves fur, the robe fit Kellindils slender body like a second skin. The last items where two soft pillows, two fur lined blankets and a silver clasp for the elfs now, waist long hair.

Six years came and went since the drow elf, Drizzt Do'Urden , had came to the surface. Kellindil found himself thinking more and more of the dark elf as time past. He kept wondering if the drow was safe or happy on the surface. If he had found a place to call home. He felt a powerful desire to see Drizzt and even the drows panther. He missed watching over the dark elf from afar, and thinking, that by watching him, the elven ranger could figure him out, learn why the drow had ran from his kin. By watch the drows movements and the why he acted around the panther and the old ranger, Montolio DeBrouchee.

The thought of lavender eyes, long white hair and smooth black skin seemed to be a gift of the goddess, a release from the horrid reality of the dirtying bounty hunter Roddy and his own imprisonment.  
  
The covering to the small wagon kept him hidden, but did nothing to keep the sounds of life in the town out. Kellindil had pulled the fur covered blankets up over his head, driving away the cold air of night. He closed his blue eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of men and women passing him by. It hurt, knowing help was so near and yet so far. The human always left the demon sprite in a small sack in the front of the wagon. In a large compartment cut off from the elf by a thick piece of wood, the weapons and other supplies lay guarded by Tephanis, who would poke his small head over the top wood, making sure Kellindil didn't try to escape, not that it was possible.

A small bed of furs had been made in the corner of the wagon for the elfs use. One could only just make out a small lump in the middle of the furs, which Kellindil had made into a small nest. It was a very warm and comfortable bed and even now the elf was resting quietly, golden hair spread over the pillow like a thick sheet of gold.

Tephanis was amazed that the human had kept the elven ranger for so long. More amazing still, was that the elf hadn't called for aid when Roddy went out on his own, and left the elf without a gag. There were many times when the elf could have tried to escaped when his feet where left unbound.  
Granted they were short trips mostly, inside a shop or to get more firewood. It would still be enough time for an elf to ran or call for help. Tephanis had been the one to suggest the collar, much to Kellindil dismay and Roddys delight. The quickly usually found himself reminding Roddy put the gag the elf, to bind Kellindils feet or to fasten the chain to the inside bolt.  
  
Kellindil rolled on to his back and sighed tiredly. He smiled softly, remembering a dream from the night before.

F.B.FLASHBACK Bare ebony skin, with a fall of snow white hair around slender shoulders and a pair of lavender eyes, gleaming with love and desire. Pleasure filled cries echo in his ears as his lover arches his back as Kellindil thrust into to him.  
"Kellindil, ssinjin mrann d'ssinss," his lover moans, throwing his head back into the pillows. His lavender eyes and screams in pleasure.  
End.F.B.END FLASH BACK

The dream had ended when Roddy returned and climbed up into the drivers seat, causing the wagon to wobble. It was enough to wake him from a sound sleep. Kellindil growled in anger at the memory. The elfs thoughts vanished at the sound of footsteps approaching the wagon. He knew them by heart, Roddy and Dog, as he called the yellow beast, had returned early. Kellindil blinked slowly, what was going on? Had something happened within the tavern?

The dog jumped up next to Kellindil and the wagon wobbled as Roddy got up in the drivers seat and started away.

Tephanis crawled out of his sack and looked around. "What-is-happening? Why-are-we-leaving?" Roddy turned his anger filled gaze to Tephanis and aimed a punch at the little sprite. But, although he a still sleepy, Tephanis avoided McGristles clumsy punch easily. "You lied to me, you ugly cousin to a kolbold. The drow lives, and is on his way to Mirabar." Roddy turned away and watched the road angrily.

Kellindil smiled toward the wall of the rocking wagon. Drizzt was alive and well. His drow elf was safe, well for the most part any way.

"Mirabar-to-cold. We-must-head-south,-to-warmer-lands," Tephanis shivered and crawled back into his sack.

"If we head to warmer lands he will escape, again. Kellindil stay close to my dog, keep warm," Roddy looked back at the elf, who had moved up close to his dog. The bounty hunter smirked and turned around to face the road again. "Six long years," he muttered over and over again, anger in ever word.

Dog had placed his head on Kellindils neck after a while. Dawns pale light poured dimly through the hood covering the wagon. Tephanis hadn't come out of his sack unless he needed to and Roddy only stopped if he had to. This when on all the way to the tunnel of Mirabar.  
  
Ok, done the chapter 3, and I think the longest so far)  
To the Reviewers

Itsuki Tachibana: Thank you for the review and don't worry. I have no planning on giving up;) Drizzt and Kellindil wave to the nice reviewer and hold out two roses

Dragonphyre: I love the review!! Thank you, just a few more chapter. looks over at Drizzt and Kellindil going through the cookie tins and smiles

OK, I thank you again smiles and waves, then runs away, with Drizzt and Kellindil running after her, having finished their cookies. Thank you for the cookies, now hope I have a chance to eat them.


	4. Escape

Ah!!! another chapter. I think this is the last sad chapter!! YAY!  
Ok, Everyone knows the drill by now, if not, go back to the first chapter and read from there. I think everyone would rather read a story then a warning four times in a row, I know rather read the story. I will try and clear up a few of the problems in this chapter!  
Review thank you's at the bottom!! That is all, on to the story!  
Enjoy;)  
  
Chapter 4, Escape to Icewind Dale.  
  
They had traveled just a few days before Roddy stopped. "Tephanis," he called, looking back at the small sack which shifted as the spirit appeared.

"Master," He began, but the human cut him off with a dark glare.

"You scout out the region ahead, if you find the drow, turn him back towards me. Bleeder'll be taking care of that one,"Roddy snarled, slapping his formidable axe across his palm.

Kellindil bite his lip to keep from crying out in protest. If the human knew of his feelings for the drow, his chances for escape were not promising. Deep down he wanted to jump out of the wagon and stop the quickling from leaving, but he held his place on the floor of the wagon.

It hurt almost as much as the knowledge of townsfolk just out of reach. He leaned back in the wagon, against the side wall, thinking. Had a small sprite really kept him quiet for all these years, or was it the bounty hunter and the threat of punishment that had forced he into servitude. Kellindil smirked at the thought. 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.' Kept in the dark world of captivity by a human and a quickling.' Kellindil almost laughed, but the image of a dark skinned face with white hair and lavender eyes flashing before his eyes stopped him. Kellindil looked up toward where Roddy and smirked. 'Let us see how far you can take me human,' he thought as thoughts of freedom and how he use to live, deep within the forest swam though his mind. 'I will see the dark elf once again and I will protect him,' Kellindil vowed savagely.

Tephanis returned after a time, and reported that Drizzt was already half way through the tunnel. Roddy growled and forced the horses toward the western tunnel into Mirabar. The human and sprite seemed to forget all about Kellindil for the few weeks they spent around the west tunnel.

Toward the end of the second week, they found the weeping friars. Tephanis had run to the front of the wagon, shock written all over the little sprites face.

"How is this possible," he said, his words spoken more slowly then his normal rapid speech.

Roddys face turned red with anger, as he rounded on the little quickling. "What are you saying."

Kellindil sat up a little and peeked through the thick tarp that covered the wagon to watch his two captors warily. 'What was Tephanis talking about? More to the point, what had he done?'

"I-mean-I-assumed..." Tephanis sputtered, trying to work his way out of trouble.

"You took is on yourself to kill the dark elf." Roddy said calmly.( A.N. I am not going to even try to have the mountain man speak the way he does in the book. It would take to long.)

"Please-my-Master," Tephanis replied. I-did-not-mean... I-feared-for-you. The-drow-is-a-devil, I-say! I-sent-them-down-the-dragon's- tunnel. I-thought-that-you..."

"Forget it," Roddy growled. "You did what you did, and no more about it. Now get in your sack. We might be able to fix what you did, if the drow is not dead."

Kellindil glared at the sprite as he nodded, relieved, and zipped back into his sack.  
Roddy scooped it up and got out of the drivers seat, calling Dog to his side.

Kellindil laid his head down and shut out the rest of the world. Roddys voice after that was nothing more then a rough buzzing in his mind. Words like "friars," and "first." Then the sound of something hitting what sounded like wood or stone. Roddys voice returned, but rage filled the words. "Drow stealing mutant," where the only words the captive elf could make out.

Kellindil sat up slowly and peeked through the thick tarp to watch Roddy and Dog start down towards the friars. The elf felt sorrow and joy flow through him at once. Sorrow for the friars and joy because Roddy had made the slip he had been hoping for. Tephanis had the key to the lock on his collar.

Working quickly, Kellindil uncurled the chain and loosened the covering and jumped o ver to the side of the wagon. The chain gave just enough for the elf to pick up the blood soaked sack that had once been Tephanis. Tipping it upside down, he dumped the crushed body of the sprite onto the ground under the wagon. He took the small dagger and the key to his collar. Smiling, Kellindil scooped the small body into the sack and placed it next to the wagon.

By the time Roddy returned, Kellindil was back in the wagon and ready to leave when they got closer to Drizzt. Food, warm clothes and the small dagger were hidden under his pillow.

They passed mountains on the right side and the air became colder. Ten-Towns was where they were headed, or at least where Drizzt was headed.

Time held very little meaning for Kellindil while they traveled. He drifted in and out of the of the waking world. Roddy paid him no mind for once. Drizzt was the only thing on his mind.

Kellindil blinked slowly, trying to clear the sleep of his mind. He sat up and peeked through the loosened tarp. A small inn greeted his eyes. Roddy was stepping off the drivers seat, his dog at his heels. They disappeared inside the inn, only to return a moment later to move the wagon into a small burn, that smelled of horses.

The human took care of the hoses and then on his way back to the inn, he paused next to the side of the wagon. "Be good now, my elf, and I just may feed you." Roddy said, then started back to the inn.

Kellindil laid back down to get a few more hours sleep. Tonight was it, McGristle could take him no further. The elf sighed and curled on to his side to regain what strength he could for the trip ahead of him.

The bounty hunter woke him that night, grinning at him from the back. "You will get to see your black devil again. This spring, this is the last town before Ten-Towns. We will stay here for the winter and then..." Roddy grinned as Kellindil glared at him. The human closed the flaps and then reopened them and pushed a bowl of stew and bread toward him. A waster skin followed the bowl. The flaps closed and the sound of Roddy and Dog walking away from him and out of the burn altogether was like music to his ears.

After checking that all was clear later that night, Kellindil jumped out of the wagon, pulling his packs with him and throwing the key and the lock that had once held the chain to his collar back into the empty wagon.  
  
Within two hours Kellindil was far from the town, and on his way to Ten-Towns. A few days past with calm winds and little snow. Kellindil pushed the two horses he had took further everyday.

Just when he thought he would make it to the towns a storm came down off the mountains face, forcing him into a small cave to wait out the storm.  
  
zxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzx

And that ladies and gentlemen is the last sad chapter. Now I have Kellindil meeting Drizzt in the next chapter,but I want to make this a little more fun. Tell me if you want our dear surface elf to:  
Meet up with Drizzt or Go right to Ten towns.  
Feel free to throw any of your own ideas in there, full credit will be given if the said piece is used.

Now then, reviews are always welcome, be they good, or bad.

Thank you to reviewers so far.

Itsuki Tachibana: grins Happy part!!!YAY Thank you for the reviewshands over lilys this time and cookies Drizzt and Kellindil wave at the nice reveiwer

Dragonphyre: Thank you for the review and the cookies. looks down at the still waving Drizzt and Kellindil, thinking You may be right on Drizzt be top. Kellindil stopping wave to glare at the writer, who giggles and hands him a tin, 'only joking.' Sighs as Drizzt stopping waving to glare at her. I'll think about. runs as enraged elf and drow come after her Thanks again, hands out a Rose and Cookies.

Ah and two new reviewers waves hello, then starts running again

Lady Janelly: Thank you. Tephanis had the key to our dear elfs collar. I should have pointed it out in the last chapter. stops hands over a rose and cookies.

Erin of the wood: Thank you for the review, and I am glad you like my story, hands of a rose and cookies

Thanks again and points over to where Drizzt and Kellindil are, ummm "playing" on the review buttom Please review, grinings and waves intil next this Lena Silverwing saying have a good night!!!


	5. Found

Hey peeps, long time no see!  
First off, I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and running. I just moved and it took me awhile to get everything sorted out. But I made some chances in the story while I was disconnected. I hope they are to your liking.  
Drizzt and Kellindil stand and wave to all the nice reviewers looks at them and smiles I do believe they missed you guys.  
Oh well enough with the chatting and on with the story. 

qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqq

A cold nose pushed against Kelllindils cheek, forcing him out of a peaceful sleep. A clear blue sky greeted him as he opened his eyes, a lazing smile coming to the elves lips as he crawled slowly out into the sunlight.  
After three weeks of a raging snow storm it felt good to have the sunlight shine upon him once more. It was almost to good to be true Kelllindil closed his eyes and let his head fall back to let the sun warm his chilled face. His long hair pooled gracefully at his feet. The sun adding a blueish tint to his normally black hair.  
The two horses he had taken with him nickered and pushed at him again. They had gotten quite attached to the elf in the past few weeks they had spent together. Kellindil was far kinder then the disgusting human and foul tempered dog had been.  
Kellindil turned and grinned at the horses. "I bet you want to go," he said with a small laugh.  
The elf rose, and broke camp swiftly. He tied the packs to two harnesses he had made for the horses. Once finished he set out once more, and in a lighter sprite then he had been in a long time.  
The pace was slower, due to the newly fallen snow, but despite the pace, Kellindil found he really don't mind. The land was beautiful to look upon. The snow reminded him of a certain drow.  
Drizzt seemed to be the only thing Kellindil could think about now that he was so close to the drow.  
The snow, and darkness of the night sky, and even the purple stone that rested in the silver clasp that held his hair back.  
Kellindil was so lost in his thoughts, he never heard the approaching footsteps of the two tundra yetis.  
So, when the horses stopped and pulled at the reins in the elfs hand, did Kellindil stop and listen, only to be tackled to the ground as soon as he sense the danger.  
Kellindil let go of the reins and went for the little dagger hidden in a sheath on his thigh.  
The yeti bellowed in the elves face and pinned Kellindils arm to the ground just as the dagger came free.  
Kellindil gasped in horror, then glared in anger at his captor. He yet to find Drizzt, his drow and warn him of Roddy.  
Just as Kellindil was getting ready to bite into the hand that was reaching for his throat, a black blur hit the yeti, forcing the monster away from him.  
Kellindil gasped as pain shot through his arm like cold fire. He gasps, the elf slowly sat up, holding his injured arm close to him body. He looked over at the two creatures. A black panther stood between him and the yeti. Kellindil eyes widened and a feeling of overwhelming joy. If the cat was here the drow couldn't be far behind. Just as the thought of the dark elf entered the elves mind a dark figure jogged out in to the clearing, the horses in tow. A green hood hid his face. But that don't matter, Kellindil knew who the figure was.  
Kellindil shivered as a cold wind swept across the clearing, pushing the elves dark hair loose from the now broken clasp. The elf could not help but grin as the figure looked toward him and then turned to the battling creatures. His blades leapt into his hands, and in a while of red, sliver and white, slew the yeti.  
As the dark figure turned and approached Kellindil, the yeti just seemed to fall apart.  
Kellindil shivered again, only this time, it was from the cold. When had his cloak fallen off? Kellindil looked over his shoulder, to see the gray cloak laying a short distance away, but not within easy reach.  
Kellindil jumped as a green cloak was placed on his shoulder. He jerked his head back, his eyes meeting lavender.  
Drizzt gasped and almost fall back as the surface elf looked up at him. Could this be the same elf that spared his life six years ago. His appearance was different then he remember, but it was the same elf.  
Kellindil watched as Drizzt gasped and stepped back, his arms crossing over his chest in the same sign he had used when they had met that first time in the forest. He took a breath and whispered, "Drizzt, I am..." But stopped, wincing as a another shot of pain ran through his arm.  
Kellindil pushed the cloak one side, holding his breath. His arm was covered in blood, the yetis claws had torn a long gash in his arm. He let his breath out slowly, and was about to call to the horses when two black skinned hands holding bandages and a water skin.  
Drizzts eyes widened when the elf whispered his name. When the elf stopped and moved the cloak aside to reveal a blooding arm Drizzt don't bother thinking, he just went to one of the horses and pulled out some straps of cloth and turned back to the elf, who jumped when the drow ranger sat down in front of him. "Let me tend your wound," he whispered.  
Kellindil nodded and let the dark elf tend to his wounded arm. "Thank you, for helping me," he whispered after a few moments of watching the drow clean and warp his arm.  
The black hands stopped in their work and Kellindil looked up, his eyes meeting the drows. " Your welcome," His whispered, and then as if as an after thought, smiled at Kellindil. Kellindil sighed ,and smiled back in a mixture of joy and relief. He was safe and he knew the drow would be safe as well.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

OK that is it for chapter five, I am sorry of it not as long as my other updates, but I will try and make the other updates longer. But anyway, Happy V Day.  
Drizzt and Kellindil throw candy and roses out to all the reviews  
smiles and waves Thanks for read and please remember to review.

Drizzt and Kellindil poses next to the review bottom


	6. Can I stay?

Hey peeps, long time no see,

Sorry it took so long; work and school keep taking up all my time. But since you have all been waiting for so long, on to the story, enjoy Luvs.

All warning and other stuff is in the first few chapters

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzzxzzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzx

Kellindil leaned heavily against the horses' side, trying to keep his breath slow and steady. The wound on his arm throbbed painfully. Sweat beaded on the elf's forehead and ran down his back.

They had only been walking for a short while, and the surface elf was already out of breath and shaking terribly. Kellindil closed his blue eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering as another wave of pain swept through his body, making him shuddered.

A pair of lavender eyes watched the elf with a worried frown. Drizzt walked slowly back to the heavily breathing elf and place a black skinned hand on Kellindils pale forehead. The drow elf stifled a gasp and jerked his hand back in shock. The elf was burning up.

"Kellindil," he whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder.

Kellindil blinked slowly and turned to the drow with a dazed look in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

He voice sounded weak and sleeping. A few stands of black hair had escaped from his clip to be blown into his face by the wind.

Drizzt slowly picked Kellindil up bridle style, causing the elf to gasp and protest softly. The pale body trembled in the dark elf's arms. "You have a fever and we still have a ways to go before ewe reach the town," Drizzt said softly. He looked at the horses and frowned.

Kellindil shook his head and whispered, I am tried and I have to speak with you."

Kellindil looked up and fallowed the drow gaze to the horses and smiled weakly. "They will follow me," he whispered. Then looked back to Drizzt and asked, "Do you live in the town?"

Drizzt blinked and looked at the elf before shaking his head. "The men of the town did not want a dark elf in their walls." Drizzt smiled and looked at the ground ahead of them as he started off.

Kellindil closed his eyes and laid his head on the drows shoulder and whispered, "Can I stay with you?"

Drizzt steps slowed as he looked to the elf in his arms and frown in thought. "Why do you want to stay with me?"

"Because, I can trust you," Kellindil whispered and then fell asleep on the drow shoulder.

Drizzt stopped walking and looked down at the elf in his arms and frowned. '_How can you trust a drow? Why would you say such a thing Kellindil?' _Drizzt shake his head as the slender body in his arms shivered. The drow ranger continued to walk along the valley wall, shield both him and Kellindil from the cold wind.

The drow could hear the horses behind him and just before he reached the end of the valley that would lead to town, the ranger stopped and looked once again to the elf in his arms and then to the side of the valley wall and a small trail that went on the side of the valley wall and to a cave system at Drizzt had called home for the last few weeks. Lavender eyes turned to Kellindil and then the drow started up the side of the valley and home.

Drizzt looked over his shoulder to see the two horses standing patiently on the trail. The drow smiled and went into the cave followed by the horses the sound of their hooves echoing off the caves walls.

The cave widened into a room with two holes in the cave walls that lead to other rooms. Drizzt placed Kellindil onto his bedroll at the back of the cave and then led the horses to one of the other rooms that held hay and other supplies. The drow took the packs off the horses and then returned to the elf's side.

Drizzt once again felt the elf's forehead and frown at the warm he found there. The elf was burning up, and that worried the drow greatly. He had many questions to ask the surface elf.

The drow ranger turned to the packs and looked through them, checking for anything that would help being down the elf's fever. The drow found many pillows and fur blankets in one of the packs, and food, clothes and other thing Drizzt could not name.

The dark elf looked to Kellindil and then he felt the elf clothes and found them wet. He nodded and pulled the blankets and pillows out of the pack. He then pulled the elf to him and pulled the wet clothes off the elf's body.

Drizzt stopped and gapped at Kellindil in shock and disgust. The elf's body was covered in scar and fresh wounds. Bite marks and old fading bruises covered the elf's hips, chest and neck. Drizzt felt something tighten in his chest, making a light shiver run through his body.

The ranger shook his head and placed one of the blankets under the elf's body and then laid Kellindil on the soft fur. He then placed a few pillows under the elf's head and covered the elven form with the rest of the blankets.

Drzzit leaned back and closed his eyes. He got up after a moment and lit a fire, then was about to go find a place sleep, seeing as his bed was taken, when soft voice whispered, "You can sleep here, with me."

Kellindils blue eyes peeked out from under the furs. He pushed the furs off and lay back down, panting harshly. He felt so cold, even with the furs over him. He jumped when a warm body laid down next to him and then pulled the furs back over their bodies.

Drizzt blinked in surprise when Kellindil had first spoken, but don't waste time to question the elf, but just pulled his weapons and clothes and going to lie next to the elf. He froze when Kellindil cuddled close to his body, but soon relaxes and pulled the elf closer to him and closed his eyes.

A pair of green eyes watched the two elf's from the caves opening. Guenhwyvar

Had followed Kellindil and Drizzt closely, and could not help but notice the feeling flowing between the two. The cat pulled her lips up over ivory fangs, in what could be called a smile. Maybe the pale elf was just what her dark master needed after the long years in both the underdark and surface world. The large panther padded over to the pair laid down at her masters back and slept.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZ

Ok chapter 6 is done, at last. ;)

I am going to try and get chapter 7 out early then this chapter.

Now on to the reviewers, grins and waves

Now seem I don't put my reviewer thanks in the last chapter for ch. 4, they will go in here.

Suzunomiko: Thank you, that is not a bad idea. Z Smiles and hands out roses and cookies.>

Hipa: Thank you, I am glad you like it so far, Z hands out a candy bear with a smiles.>

Erin of the wood: Thank you. Yes that was the one thing I didn't like in that one book. Z Throws a bag of gummies to Erin. Drizzt and Kellindil look at each other and then at Erin and grin. "Thank you, we are," they said happily.>

Yumeng: Thank you, yup as you can see Z grins and holds out a tin of cookies and a rose.>

Kurai Catt: Thanks, I'll try and figure something out. Z Smiles and holds out a mixture of flowers.>

Dragonphyre: Thank you so much! Z lifts an eyebrow and then shrugs with a grin. Holds out more cookies and a candy rose with a shake of her head.Z

Denaruie: Thank you. Z looks at the blushes elves and grins warily. Hands out more roses to her rescuer with a gracious bow of thanks.Z

Ch. 5 reviewers

Yoru no Kuronue : QSmiles and waves> Thank you for the support grins even more

I will be updating more now that I am home, Q throws out popcorn.>

Erin of the wood: Yes, please, that would be great. Now that I think about it don't you have some art on the net some where?

Lady Janelly: Thank you so mach. Q hands out a rose with a smile.>

Suzunomiko: Thank you so much, and I am trying Q grins sheepishly.Q

Points to the two elves cuddled around the review button sleeping.

Please review.;)


	7. Feel Better?

Hello my beloved readers,

Forgive my late update, but I was again without a computer with which to work. But in this time I have started another story that I wantadd with this one. It would be a crossover between Harry Potter and the Forgotten Realms.

It should prove very interesting, or that is what I think. But I would very much like to have everyone else input

on the cross over. If you guys like the idea, I will give you all more info. If not, will tough you'll get the info anyway, so there;) :P

qvqvqvqvqvqvqqvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvqvq

Now, on with the story:

Chapter 7: Feel better?

Kellindil slowly awoke the next day, and had to stop to figure out where he was. It wasn't

intil he looked around and found a slim dark figure at the enteracne to the cave that he

remembered everything that had happened.

"Drizzt," he called softly as he sat up, or tried to. A wave of dizzyness washed over the

elf makeing him fall back on to the furs. 'What in the nine hells is wrong with me,' he thought,

closing his eyes.

A cool hand was placed on his forehead and Kellindil couldn't help but sigh at the simple

pleasure of the touch. "You are still a little warm," the drow vocie said. The hand moved to

Kellindil cheek, and Kellindil not thinking, rubbed his cheek aganist the dark elfs hand and

purred.

Guenhwyvar lifted her head from Drizzts' pillow and twiced her ears at the elf. Was he

some sort of cat in the guise of an elf? She lifted her green eyes to her master and shook her

head at the wonderous look on the drows face, the bright eyes and overly stupid smile on his

lips. No, she decided, the creature that was currently purring at her drows touch was an elf.

This decided, she turned her head away and fall back asleep.

Drizzt for his could hardly believe that the very same elf who had almost killed him was

now laying on Drizzts bed and purring at his touch. What had happened to the elf that would

drive him all the way to this harsh and unforgiving land? Did the elf not have kin that were

worried about his dissappearance? What had Kellindil whated to tell him back on the trail?

Drizzt shook his head and frowned at the elf. He removed his hand and frowned even

harder when Kellindil moaned at the loss. Blurring blue eyes open and glared up at him. He

couldn't help but let the frown fade away and let a smile take its place. "Can you eat

something?" He asked softly, and smiled when the elfs eyes lite up and he nodded slowly.

After helping Kellindil sit up, Drizzt moved to a small fire the elf had not noticed

til that moment. As the drow removed the lid covering a pot over the fire, the most

mouth-watering smell fulled the air. A low rumble sounded from Kellindiland Drizzt looked over to the elf

who was holding his stomache and blushing. Drizzt laughed softly, and then harder when

Kellindil glared at him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," he said with a smile as he, grabbed a bowl and filled

it with hot soup. After handing it to Kellindil, and sending Guen back to her own realm, he

sat across from the elf. The soup was half way gone. Drizzt blinked and said, "you really

were hungry."

The elven ranger looked up and blushed. He gently set the bowl down and as if

remembering something looked to the back of the cave. He sighed in relief as he saw the

horses, his packs and his clothes. Kellindil looked to Drizzt and then back to his clothes.

He looked down at himself next and pulled the sheet up his body a little more. "My clothes,"

he whispered softly, looking at the drow, who blushed and answered the unspoken question.

"You had a high fever and I did want it to get any worse, so I undrassed you and myself

and slept next to you. I shared my body heat to keep you warm." It was clear, that the drow was

blushing far worse then Kellindil, even if it could not be seen. The drow was not looking at

him and hid fingers seemed to have found a loose string on his tunic.

Kellindil smiled, picked up the bowl and drained the rest of the soup. After setting the

bowl down he noticed Drizzt was still not looking at him. The elf gently reached out and

lifted the drow face to his own. Uneasy flared across lavender eyes and the drow eyebrows came

together in a small frown. Kellindil smiled and said gently, "I am glad you did what you did.

If you had not, I would not be here right now, so I should be saying thank you."

The dark elfs eye lids lowered and his lips lifted into a smile. "Your welcome," he

whispered, reaching up and takeing Kellindil hand in his own. A soft shiver ran throught both

of them at the touch. Both elfs looked at each other and then suddenly looked down at their

joined hands. Kellindil and Drizzt let go of each other blushing once again.

Drizzt looked around for something else to talk about, and he had just found a new topic

when Kellindil spoke.

"I will need my packs. I have spare clothes in there. Also I need to find a town, the

cold wilderness is not good for them." Kellindil pulled his hair back away from his neck and

sighed, he was going to need a bath as well.

He jumped when his packs where placed by his side. He hadn't heard the drow move, and yet the

dark elfs figure was already moveing out of the cave. 'Oh no,' Kellindil thought angerily, 'he

must think I wish to leave his company.'

The elf shook his head and put on his clothes from the pack, careful of the bandage on

his arm, which he had just noticed. There was no pain in his arm at all, for which Kellindil

was very greatful. That done he went through both packs, setting aside anything he had no

wish to sell. That done he went to the horses and put what was left of his supplies on one of

the horses. Takeing the reins gently, Kellindil led the horses out of the cave , only to walk

into the very person he had hoped to find.

Drizzt reached out and steaded the elf, letting go almost as quickly. He whispered, "I'm

sorry," and tried to move around the elf, but was stopped by the drows hand on his arm. He

turned and looked at Kellindil, who said simple, "I do not know where this Ten-Towns is." He

looked to the drow. "I need you to show me."

Drizzt knew he could say no, better he find he didn't want to. He really did not want

to say good-bye to Kellindil. So The drow ranger looked at the elf.

"Alright, wait here," that said, Drizzt walked back into the cave and returned shortly

with a blue cloak, which he placed over Kellindils shoulders. "You just got over a fever, and

your arm is not fully healed yet," he explained, as took one of the reins of Kellindil.

Kellindil let the drow lead the way down from his cave home. A warm glow had appeared

when the two of them had first touched, and seemed to grow stronger with each in touch.

Kellindil find he quite like the feeling of the drow hands on him.

"I noticed you lift some things back in the cave. May I ask why?" Drizzt vocie cut

through Kellindils thoughts.

"I have need of them," he answered, petting his horses nose gently.

"Then should you not have them with you?"

"Why? They are perfectly safe in your cave."

A small spark of hope could be heard in the drow vocie as he asked. "Are you not staying

in the human city?"

"No, I want to stay with you, if I could?" Kellindil had stopped as he said this.

Drizzt stopped and turned to look at the elf in a mixture of disbelieve and joy. He

nodded and turned back to walking out of the valley and towards Bryn Shander, with Kellindil

behind him.

End Chapter 7: Feel better?

_qvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvvqvwvqvvqvqvqvvqvqvqvqvqvvqvvqvqvq_

A.N. (notes

O.k, this is not of I had it planned out, and I know there will be mistakes. I no longer

have a spell check. This part of the story was typed out on the notepad. I need to figure out

a way to go back and correct past mistakes on the first chapters. If anyone whats to point out

problems in the story, please do.

Now there is a new reveiw feature that i will try. So till next time.

Lots ofLove Lena

And Merry Christmas, throws out candy canes.


	8. Bryn Shander and Spokensman Cassius

Hey everyone. I have a new story up if anyone is interested. It is called the Realms forgotten childern in the books, Harry Potter. It is rated M and will go along with this story in the future. I need ideas on what three new charaters, or what they should look like. All three are elfs. Nike, and Kellindils twin brothers Lilthia and Tathias. Any ideas are welcome and I will more then likely try to use any of not all your ideas, and I'll even put who thought of what on the bottom of the page when it comes time to toss the Twins and Nike into the mix.

And now that is done, on to the story:

Chapter 8: Bryn Shander and Spokesman Cassius

As they left the valley that hid Drizzt's cave, and Kellindil looked back. He had not seen much on the trip up. He had not been out in the open for more then a couple hours when he had been held captive by Roddy. He had missed the wilderness and animals of the wild. He even missed the battles he and his kin had with orcs and other such creatures.

The cave was about twenty feet up. A narrow path led from the cave to the valley floor and on to a trade road that led to Ten-Towns. Kellindil turned back and followed Drizzt. The drow had picked a well protected spot to call home, even if the weather was a bit cold for the elf. He pulled the blue cloak tighter around his shoulder and kept a tight hold on the horses reins.

When they reached the road, Drizzt stopped and turned to Kellindil. "We should ride to Bryn Shander. It will take less time then if we walked. I what to be back to the cave by nightfall," he said softly.

Kellindil nodded and handed the reins to the drow before mounting. The dark elf gave the reins back and took the hand that Kellindil offered to mount up behind him.

They set off at a stead pace and before long, Drizzt had leaned his head on Kellindils back, and his arms around the elfs waist. Kellindil sighed and place a pale hand over one black-skinned one without thinking. The drow was a warm, soild wall behind him. He felt warm and safe, even when the wind blow a little harder and kicked loose snow at the two riders.

Half way to Bryn Shander Kellindil find himself asking about Drizzt's past. Why he had left the Underdark and his family? If he had had any companions before comeing to the surface? The elven ranger don't know why he was asking these questions of his new friend, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

So when Drizzt lifted his head from Kellindil's back, the elfs stomache was in knots with worry that the drow would ask him to stay in the human town, which he wasn't to sure he was ready for just yet. Those knots dissappeared when the drow told him story. From his younger years to his years training with Zak, his father, and at the Academy in Menzoberranzan. The trials he faced in the Underdark itself and the meeting and adventures with the deep gnome, Belwar. The meeting and demise of the pech, Clacker and his final good-bye to his father.

By the time Drizzt had finish, ending with his parting with the Weeping Friars, they had reached the gate to the large city of Bryn Shander. Kellindil and Drizzt stop the horses, but do not dismount.

The guards at the gate looked up at the two and jumped to their feet, hands going to weapons.

"What are you doing here? Spokesman Cassius said..." One started to say before Drizzt laughed at the man. "I know, but my friend here wishes to trade."

The guards blinked and looked between each other and the two elves, not sure what to do or say to that.

"Well," one began slowly.

"I'll go and get the Spokesman and let him decide," said the other, going to a small door by the main gate and knocked. After a moment the door opened and after a few words the guard was allowed to pass, and dissappeared.

The remaining guard glared at the door for a moment before looking back to the two elves, a frown replacing the glare. After some quick thinking, and at last, he asked, "I thought the surface elfs and the drow were enemies?"

Kellindil looked at the guard and followed the mans eyes to his waist and the black hadn, covered by his own. A smile came to the elfs lips and he intertwined their fingers. The arms around him tensed for a moment and then relaxed, then pulled the elf back to lean against the drow chest. "Most drow are blind and don't see the surface world for what it really is. A place of true wonder and hope." Drizzt said simple, his breath brushing Kellindils neck, causeing the elf to shiver.

The guard nodded slowly and relaxed slightly. He knew the odds of an elf and drow being together were slim, but these two, there was something about them. The guard smiled and shook his head. He had heard of stranger pairings from the many merchants that past through the gate each year. 'Maybe is was one such pair,' he thought.

The door opened again and spokesman Cassius stepped through after the second guard. He stopped and then said, "Greetings again ranger Drizzt. I see you have a friend with you. What is it I can do for you friend?" He asked Kellindil kindly after he had nodded to the drow.

"I wish to trade," Kellindil replied softly.

"You are?" Asked the spokesman, cocking his head to the side.

"I am ranger Kellindil, friend of Dove Falconhand." Kellindil answered the man in the same soft vocie. He did not like the feel of this human. He tightened his hold on the drows hand in unease.

"I can not allow the dark elf to enter the city, but I will premit you to enter and trade, even a room if you like." The Spokesman said after a moment with a smile.

"Nay, I have a place to stay. I just need supplies," Kellindil said as he helped Drizzt to dismount, before dismounting himself.

Cassius nodded slowly, not understanding the elfs rejection of his offer. Surely the elven ranger would not be staying with the drow. He had always heard that the surface elves and the drow were bitter enemies. Maybe he had heard wrong and the elf and drow were friends. Cassius watched as the elf helped the drow dismount, the dark elfs arms leaveing the elfs waist slowly. It was more then a friendly touch, Cassius was sure.

After Kellindil had dissmounted himself he turned to look at the Spokesman with bright blue eyes and said, "alright, I am ready to go."

Spokesman Cassius nodded and turned to the door and went through, follow by the guard. Kellindil started to follow the two humans before stopping and turning to his companion. "I won't be long," he said in the drow tongue. He smiled as Drizzt nodded, then turned, lead the horses through the door way and into Bryn Shander.

Ok I am going to call it a night;) Thanks for reading and review with any ideas and I will try to put them in the story.

Kellindil and Drizzt nod with smiles and wave to the readers

watches the two of them, then shakes her head in amusement I do believe they missed you all!

Night guys.throws out chocolate hearts and a fluffy blanket over the two elves to keep them from the candy.

Remember, review!bows and then runs from two sugar-high elves Thanks again for reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry I havn't updated in a while, but Fanfiction doesn't work well on my computer at home. So, I'm moving both stories, Kellindil's Tale, and Realms Forgotten Childern to Adult Fan Fiction My Account name there is warriorwing17 Love you all! Enjoy!

Thank you so much for all your support and reviews!!!


End file.
